Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix
by redruM2
Summary: My version of the 5th harry potter book that has now come out but i started before so yea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Harry, unlike most boys his age, was quite happy to be doing his homework. However, he is not like most boys in many ways. For one thing, he is a wizard. For another, Harry hates the summer holidays and can't wait to go back to school at Hogwarts. There, he can see his two best friends Hermionie Granger and Ron Weasly. But what Harry really wanted was to see his godfather Sirius Black. Harry was finishing his potions essay when his clock set off. He was now 15 years old. Seconds after his alarm sounded, Harry's beloved owl Hedwig flew in the window, along with Ron's owl Pig, who were both obviously exhausted from carrying around parcels. He untied the parcels from their legs, and opened the cage for the two owls to rest and drink water. The first parcel that Harry opened was from Hermionie. He was quite superstitious, so he read the letter first.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm sorry I haven't written to you before but, I was at Viktor's cabin. He invited my entire family, which was so nice of him. It was magnificent there! I can't believe that the house isn't visible to any humans. My parents were able to go there after a charm I put on them. Anyway, happy birthday and I hope you like your present. Krum wishes you a happy birthday also.  
  
Love always, Hermionie  
  
Harry opened the parcel and a large book thumped on his bed. It wasn't a text book, but a rather interesting book on charms and curses to cast on people; nothing too harmful, just silly tricks. There was a 'Post- It" note attached to it saying,  
  
"I thought you might like this  
  
-Hermionie"  
  
Harry tucked the present safely under his bed, beneath the floor board. He then opened the second parcel. This one was from Ron. There was a small note saying, "Hope you can come to my house this summer. Happy Birthday!  
  
- Ron" Inside the box was what looked like an hour glass. There were instructions on a tag.  
  
"This hour glass is non like muggle ones. Say the amount of time you need, and it will go at that pace. It is also quite interesting to watch, the colours change!"  
  
There was one last parcel and that was from Hagrid. Hagrid had sent Harry an enormous cake filled with jelly inside and baked a golden brown. Harry knew this would come in handy because Dudley was still on his diet. Even though he was suppose to loose weight, the lack of fatty, sugary foods have now made him roughly the size of a baby whale and a half. The reason for this is of course because Dudley had been sneaking food. Harry was quite disappointed because he hadn't received a letter from Sirius. However, this made him more concerned about him. Harry removed his glasses from his face, tucked the rest of his presents under the floorboard, and laid down to sleep. Forgetting about his homework completely, the ink bottle was left uncapped and spilled over his bedsheets. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Instead of awaking with the sun shining in his eyes, Harry awoke with loud banging on his door.  
  
"Get up!" shouted Aunt Petunia. Harry got up and suddenly realized his entire pant leg was wet and black. His blanket, bed sheet, and mattress were covered in black ink. Harry knew for sure that he would get in trouble for this, so he made his bed, and on the ink spot, he put one of Dudley's old teddy bears.  
  
Harry changed out of his pajamas and stumbled down the old wooden stairs. He waddled into the kitchen where he didn't receive a "happy birthday", not even a "good morning!" However, this was normal treatment for Harry. In the eyes of the Dursleys, Harry was a freak, scum, something not to be talked to.  
  
"Fetch the mail, then finish scrambling the eggs," demanded Aunt Petunia. Harry went to the mail slot when Dudley burst through the door.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look what I found! Isn't she cute?" exclaimed Dudley. The familiar large, black, shaggy haired dog growled when Dudley said 'she.'  
  
"I think it's a he," corrected Harry. "NOBODY ASKED FOR YOU OPINION!!! You scrawny nit-wit," retorted Dudley. "What is that fowl smell?" growled Uncle Vernon. " Harry let in!" said Dudley.  
  
At that very instant, Harry was saved by the bell, literally. The door bell rang. Uncle Vernon pushed Harry aside to open the door. "Why, hello there! I was wondering if you have seen my dog. I was walking him just a little while ago and he ran off!" said a tall, thin man dressed in shabby clothes.  
  
Harry recognized him at once. He smiled at the man as he petted the dog.  
  
"Could it be this?" grumbled Uncle Vernon. "Yes it is! Come here Skipper!" said the man excitedly.  
  
The dog rushed towards the man, and they were about to leave the house when Dudley whined,  
  
"I want a dog!!"  
  
"Well, how about you come on a walk with me?" asked the man.  
  
"Can I dad??" pleaded Dudley. "Go on then!" said Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Could I go too?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, you go back to the kitchen and work, where you belong" bellowed Uncle Vernon. At that, Dudley left with the man and Harry went back to the kitchen. Harry really wanted to go on that walk, so he looked out the window to watch. Suddenly, he heard some clanging which came from his room. He ran upstairs to see what was going on. There, on his ink covered bed, was his Godfather, Sirius. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Ok Harry, now I need you to listen," explained Sirius, "Lupin's outside causing a diversion, and I'm going to, well to be frank, kidnap you." Harry listened to Sirius and collected all of his belongings in a trunk, and started to write a letter.  
  
"We don't have time Harry!" shouted Sirius for the first time in front of Harry.  
  
"I have to tell Aunt Petunia that I spilled ink on the bed sheets and she needs to wash them, or it'll be there next year!"  
  
"You wont be her next year," whispered Sirius assuringly, "Now, get your trunk downstairs and I'll be with you in a few minutes."  
  
The thought that he'd never see the Dursely's again comforted him. However, he didn't know what was going to happen next. Very carefully, Harry lifted his enormous, heavy trunk down stairs, trying not to make any noise when BOOM! The door downstairs burst open with Dudley's fat, ugly face covered in sweat. "Mummy, can we get a dog??" panted Dudley, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, the dog turned back into Sirius.  
  
"Harry, come on now! Get down here!!!!" shouted Sirius. Harry hurried down the stairs and grabbed onto Sirius. Then, Lupin came to the door. "Nice 'ter see you Harry! Oh sorry Mr. and Mrs. Dursleak for the trouble we've caused you," said Lupin. Harry couldn't help but chuckle when he mispronounced the Dursely's last name. Then Harry experienced something he'd never felt before. He was going through the sky almost. It was bright, like the sun, and everywhere around him were little spots of brown and green. It was like he was moving so fast he was passing by everything in an instant. It was very twirly but not in a dizzy sort of way. All of a sudden, they stopped. Sirius and Harry arrived in front of a large wood cabin. Out of nowhere, Lupin appeared. "Beat you to it!" exclaimed Sirius. "I didn't even know we were racing!" cried Lupin, "If I had, we all know that I would have beaten you, right Harry?" "Err. definitely..," lied Harry as he winked to Sirius. They entered the cabin. It was quite like the Weasly's house. They entered a large living room, filled with wooden furniture and a stone fireplace. There was a small kitchen to the right, and a bar to the left. Further along the left side of the house was a hallway. At the end of the hallway was what looked like a medium sized bathroom. Above him, was an extremely large, old fashioned, sailing ship steering wheel attached to the ceiling with metal chains. Each handle held a light. The entire cabin looked so welcoming. There was even a large rug in front of the door that was obviously charmed because before you step on it, it would greet you, shake your foot with a tassel, and lay back down. "This is my house Harry!" said Lupin, "It's not much, and I'm sure its nothing compared to what you were in before, but I hope you like it!" "Just be careful of the rug there Harry," warned Sirius, "remember to say good morning, good afternoon, and good evening to it. He's a little sensitive." Harry couldn't picture a more perfect house. Harry just stared blank and appreciated the friendly atmosphere. "Welcome to your new home," said the rug. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
"This shall be your room," said Lupin, "It's not much, but I hope you like it!" Harry looked at what Lupin called a room. It wallpapered grey and was roughly the size of a large closet, and reminded him of a prison cell. Needless to say, there was something warm and friendly about the small room. There was a window on the long wall and to the right, a small bed and a small wooden bedside table. On the opposite wall was a large desk. It was beach wood, and it looked similar to a very small dining table with four compartments for scrolls and textbooks. On top of the desk was a copy of the Daily Prophet, a cup holding quills, and a bottle of ink. There were scrolls and parchment in the desk and off to the side was a large lantern. Harry had never been happier to live in a small, confided room. He looked around and smiled. It was his room and nobody else's. He could do his homework here and not have to do it with a torch under an old, second hand bed sheet. "How d'you do laddie?" said an unfamiliar voice behind him. He turned around to see something that wasn't human. "Harry," said Lupin, "This is Geoff. He's a half ghoul, half ghost who lives in my shower, but wanders 'round during the afternoon." Harry stared blankly at a ghastly figure of a large man dressed in medieval clothing. From what Harry assumed, Geoff had short, red, scruffy hair that was slightly wavy. He was rather plump, with pale skin, and a tiny, little moustache above his thin lips. His arms were quite scrawny for a man his size. It was quite obvious that he was a fighter, but he wasn't sure if he was fit for a knight. He seemed awfully proud though. The way he stood, back straight, arms to the side, chin up. "Hi," Harry finally said realizing his impoliteness. "Well, best be off for a little stroll in the grave yard, see you in a bit!" said Geoff and off he went. "Say Harry," said Lupin, "Could you possibly lend me your firebolt? I have a score to settle with Sirius." "No problem," laughed Harry. Harry went into his room and took out his homework. He wanted to finish it all so he could spend the remaining time having fun. He was reading his books on Charms when he caught a glimpse of the warm sunshine gleaming in from the open window. He could see Lupin and Sirius playing Quidditch. They seemed like school children up there, laughing and playing so happily. Just like Harry and Ron. It was obvious that Lupin was winning even with his lack of Quidditch skill, a Twig by Twig was nothing compared to a Firebolt. Harry tried to go back to his books but instead, closed them, and looked out the window to see his Godfather and his best friend. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The evening came quickly and before he knew it, Harry was off to bed. He lay down in his soft bed, with the soft sound of the wind blowing through the grass and trees. The crickets sang every-so-often, which helped Harry fall into a deep slumber. Never had he slept so peacefully. He hadn't slept in ages without thinking about how to do his homework secretly or how he was an outcast. He awoke the following morning with a blurry sight of a bright, white something. He quickly reached for his glasses only to see Geoff. "Good Day Harry! Remus wanted me to tell you breakfast was ready, I'll see you at the table!" Harry got dressed, pondering what Remus would eat. He presumed that he would eat disgusting food like the food at Sir Nicholas's Deathday Party. Harry walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, when he heard something behind the shower curtain. He opened the curtain when, "Excuse me! Could you knock before you come in? I'm in the process of removing dirt from my body!" said Geoff rather angry. "Well, go on, leave!"  
  
Harry, taken back, left the room, running to the dining room. He sat himself down and ate breakfast quickly and without making a sound. Still shocked, Harry laid down on his bed thinking about what had just happened. How did ghosts shower? Wasn't he going to go eat at the table? Harry wondered if it had all been a dream, if maybe Geoff didn't come to his room, and maybe he was dreaming right now. Maybe Geoff was just weird. A knock on the door interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Come in," said Harry. "Harry, you seemed awfully quiet at breakfast just now, is something troubling you?" said Lupin. "Well, Geoff, he-," started Harry. "Ahh yes.. Geoff, he's strange. Geoff is special," Lupin lowered his voice, "he's a little schizophrenic. He talks to himself, and fights with himself. The bathtub has become his new home, so if you want to shower, you might want to use my bathroom. Geoff has 'dominated' that area," he explained. "Harry! I got a letter from Ron saying that he'll be at Diagon Alley today to get his school supplies. I have your list here. We'll be going in 3 hours," said Sirius. "Hey Lupin, wanna be a blind man and I can be your guide dog?" he joked. "Sirius, I will never understand your humour.." The two left the room talking about when they were younger, while Harry gazed outside at the beautiful day. Hours passed which seemed like minutes, and before he knew it, it was time to go. But Harry wondered how they were going to get there, after all, Lupin didn't have Floo powder. 


	6. Final or not

Does anyone read this or should I just stop? 


End file.
